Child's Play 2
Child's Play 2 is a 1990 American horror film, the sequel to Child's Play, written by Don Mancini and directed by John Lafia (one of the original film's writers). It was released on November 9, 1990, exactly two years after the first film was released. Veteran actors Gerrit Graham and Emmy and BAFTA-winner Jenny Agutter, star as Andy's foster parents. The film also stars Alex Vincent, who returns as Andy Barclay, Christine Elise as Kyle, as well as Brad Dourif as Chucky. It is also noted for being the first film appearance of Adam Wylie and featuring an early appearance by Ally McBeals Greg Germann. The film uses more comic elements in regards to the Chucky character than its predecessor. Child's Play 2 was successful for a horror film, in its opening weekend—it took an estimated $10,718,520, with only 1,996 screens in the US. The film grossed an estimated $28,501,605 in the US and was declared a hit. It grossed an additional $7.2 million internationally. The film received mixed reviews. The film was rated "R" by the MPAA. The film was rated R16 in New Zealand for horror scenes and violence. Plot Set two years after the first film, Chucky is rebuilt from scratch by the "Good-Guy" PlayPals doll company to prove there is not fault with the dolls after the company had gone down hill since Andy Barclay blamed Chucky for all the crimes committed. One of the men working on Chucky is killed via electrocution. The CEO of the company Mr. Sullivan (Peter Haskell) orders his assistant Mattson (Greg Germann) to cover the accident and rid of Chucky. Meanwhile Andy now in foster care due to Karen being in a mental hospital for supporting his story about Chucky is adopted by Phil (Gerrit Graham) and Joanne Simpson (Jenny Augutter) until his mother "recovers". In his new home Andy meets fellow foster child Kyle (Christine Elise). Mattson stops at a corner store and while he is out of his car Chucky phones Grace Poole (Grace Zabriskie) the manager of Andy's foster center and claims to be a relative of Andy's in order to get his new address. He then carjacks the car and orders Mattson to drive outside the Simpson household at gun point. Chucky then kills him by suffocating him with a bag. In the house Chucky accidentally activates "Tommy" another "Good-Guy" doll (who Andy mistook for Chucky) and destroys him with Joanne's ornament and buries the toy in the garden and takes his place as "Tommy". Phil grounds the children thinking one of them broke the ornament. That night Chucky ties Andy and almost processes him but Kyle who sneaked out arrives. After Andy claimed Chucky tied him up Phil throws him in the basement. At Andy's new school the next day Chucky causes Andy to be kept behind in class by writing an obscenity on his worksheet. Andy discovering Chucky is in the closet escapes and the doll kills Andy's teacher Miss Kettlewell (Beth Grant) with a yard stick for revenge. After Andy insisted Chucky got him in trouble Phil considers taking him back to the foster center. That night Andy tries to kill Chucky with an electric knife in the basement but Chucky attacks him. Phil who catches Andy with the knife is killed by Chucky by hanging and Joanne thinking Andy killed him sends him back to the foster center. Later Kyle discovers "Tommy" in the garden and Chucky is not in the bin. After finding Joanne's body Chucky orders her to take him to the center. There during a false fire alarm he kills Grace by stabbing and orders Andy to take him to the PlayPals "Good-Guy" factory. Kyle follows the duo there, and in the factory, after knocking Andy unconscious once again, Chucky fails to possess the boy since he spent too much time within the doll's body. Enraged, Chucky decides to kill Andy and Kyle instead. During the climax, Chucky loses one of his hands and his legs, but still goes after them. Kyle and Andy then pour molten wax over him before putting an air hose in his mouth that causes his head to explode, finally defeating him. The pair leaves the factory for "home," with Andy asking where "home" is and Kyle responding that, in truth, she doesn't know. An extended ending reveals that a chunk of Chucky's skin after his head exploded got mixed in with the Good Guy doll making plaster. A machine is then seen making a new Good Guy Doll head, which then forms a sinister smile, setting up the events for Child's Play 3. Cast *Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay *Jenny Agutter as Joanne Simpson *Gerrit Graham as Phil Simpson *Christine Elise as Kyle Simpson *Grace Zabriskie as Grace Poole *Peter Haskell as Mr. Sullivan *Beth Grant as Miss Kettlewell *Greg Germann as Mattson *Brad Dourif as Chucky (voice) *Raymond Singer as The Social Worker *Charles Meshack as The Van Driver *Catherine Hicks as Karen Barclay (uncredited) External links * Category:1990 release Category:Films Category:Child's play Category:Brad Dourif films Category:Alex Vincent films